Kisses On The Wind
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: Final Fantasy IX... HallMark style.... *giggles* Another short thing I cooked up... I hope you enjoy this one and please don't flame me for it being... dumb. I'm not that good making 'humor' fics, heck!! This is my first one! R&R plz... :p =^^=;;


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX... SquareSoft© does, and nor do I own the small little poem-like things I use in here.. it's all a part of HallMark©...  
Dedication: To all who love me more and more each day...  
  
~**~Kisses In The Wind~**~  
  
Zidane Tribal yawned lightly and rested his chin on his palm as he propped his arm up against the windowstill, overlooking the Alexandrian courtyard in the back of the castle. His deep forest green eyes drooped slightly and he shook his head hard, trying to keep them open.  
  
" I can't fall asleep... not now... not with the party tonight... ", he murmured to himself as he forced his eyes open.  
  
Zidane watched as Garnt Til Alexandros the 17th walked calmly and quietly by herself through the lush gardens full of various flowers. Her head was bowed deeply and her hands were clasped in front of her stark white, strapless, low-cut gown that she had worn when he had returned to her that one memorial day about three months ago.  
  
It was hard to see her face so he couldn't figure out her expression. Zidane frowned and then sighed heavily.  
  
" I wonder what I could do for the next two hours or so before the party starts... ", Zidane thought to himself as he slowly stood from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
He then crossed his large room and made his way to the door where he would leave his room to go down to the courtyard and talk to his Dagger...  
  
***  
  
" You know you shouldn't have to carry that pained expression all day, your Majesty... ", Beatrix lightly commented as she walked up from behind Garnet, her left hand resting on the handle of her ' Save the Queen '.  
  
Garnet turned around and looked at her. A small smile came to her lips and she shrugged, " It's alright, Beatrix... I'm alright. I was just thinking of the party tonight and how it would turn out... what with Zidane coming... "  
  
Beatrix walked over to her side and tilted her head to the side, " Now, Majesty... there's no need to go back to that fateful day when you two were seperated. You should be happy that he's back... that he's well... that he's alive. "  
  
Garnet nodded, " Yes.. I suppose you're right, Beatrix. Where's Steiner? He's usually here... either by your side or my mine.. "  
  
Beatrix chuckled lightly, " Probably off yelling at Zidane or something again. Don't worry about him, Majesty. That big oof can take of himself... ", she assured the young Queen gently.  
  
Garnet giggled and nodded, " I suppose you're right, Beatrix. What are your plans for tonight? You are coming to the party... right? "  
  
Beatrix nodded, her light brown natural curls bouncing up and down with the movement, " Of course! It's going to be splendid! And besides... you'll need someone to be there for you... "  
  
Garnet frowned, " I don't think so. I'll have Zidane... "  
  
Beatrix blinked and nodded, " Perhaps you're right... forgive me. I must be going now... I was suppose to meet Steiner in the library for some strange reason... I do hope he shows up and doesn't play some game of hide-and-go-seek... "  
  
Garnet chuckled and reached out to give her friend a gentle pat on the arm, " Don't worry... I wouldn't let him get away with it.. ", she murmured as she turned and slowly made her way into the castle, leaving Beatrix to go her own way.  
  
***  
  
" Ah.. there she is now! ", Zidane mumbled to himself as he began to run towards her as he spotted her walk into the castle from the courtyard. " Dagger!! Over here! "  
  
Garnet blinked and spun around to find herself facing Zidane who stood at the other end of the dimly lit hallway.  
  
" Oh, Zidane! How are you doing? ", she asked casually as she glided over to him, a handful of white gown in her left gloved hand.  
  
Zidane reached up behind his head and self-consciously scratched the back of his neck, " Well... I'm alright. I was just on my way out there - to the courtyard that is - to pay you a little visit.. you seemed lonely.. "  
  
Garnet nodded and looked down at the ground, " Yeah, well.. Beatrix found me and kept me company for a while. Where have you been? ", she asked as she brought her eyes up to gaze at his beautifully handsome face.  
  
Zidane flashed her his usual impish smile and nodded his head back, " Upstairs... just sitting around in my room. Why? "  
  
Garnet grabbed her bottom lip with her teeth and placed it between them. She began to nibble gently as she shrugged, " I don't know... I just haven't seen you at all today and I was beginning to wonder about you... "  
  
Zidane blinked, " You.. wondering about... me? Wow... tell me I'm not dreaming... ", he replied softly while watching her delicate cheeks become decorated with a light pink flush of embarassment.  
  
" I was! You're not dreaming, Zidane... I have been starting to worry about you.... "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Well.. it all started after you came back from fighting Kuja, when you decided to just drop in on me by surprise while I was watching you perform ' I Want To Be Your Canary! '... which I can't believe you did! You nearly gave me a heart attack... "  
  
Zidane chuckled and then walked up to her. He reached out and gentle placed a hand to the side of her face where he softly, tenderly, almost as if afraid of touching her with his soiled hands cupped her cheek.  
  
" Dagger... ", he murmured. " I have something to say to you... "  
  
Garnet knitted her brows together and gently leaned her cheek into his hand, " What it is, Zidane? You know you can say anything... "  
  
Zidane smiled lightly and nodded, his long thick strands of dark honey-gold bouncing once with the jerky movement, " I know, Dagger... I know. "  
  
" Well? What do you have to say to me? ", she asked as she brought a hand up to cover his.  
  
" Well... Dagger, I've placed a kiss in both my palms and opened my hands to the wind, so that you will think of me, as these kisses have made their way to you... ", he softly whispered as he lowered his face to hers, capturing her soft, trembling lips in his own, his hand slipping from the side of her face to land inbetween them as he entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
Garnet was completely speechless after they broke apart, slightly both out of breath. She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
" Z-zidane... that was... b-beautiful... ", she whispered, unable to control the tremor running through her voice.  
  
Zidane smiled lovingly and held onto her hand tightly as he brought it to his lips and kissed the top tenderly.  
  
" Thank you.. and I meant every word of it too, Dagger... "  
  
Garnet closed her eyes and then chuckled, " I hope so, Zidane... I hope so. So... what are you trying to say, Zidane? ", she asked as she opened her eyes and looked up into his eyes that watched her watch him.  
  
Zidane chuckled himself and brought her hand to rest against his *very* toned chest, just above his heart that beat steady and sure, racing slightly from just her little touch.  
  
" What I'm saying is that... I love you, Dagger. I love you and I'll never stop... no matter what happens to us... ", he replied lightly as he squeezed her hand.  
  
Garnet smiled, " You... love me? Is this real? Am I dreaming this time? ", she replied, using his use of words.  
  
Zidane quirked an eyebrow and then a giggle escaped his lips, causing Garnet to blink at him, " Of course this is real. And... no you're not dreaming, Dagger. I love you... I truely do... "  
  
Garnet nodded, " I... love you too, Zidane... I always have, ever since I first saw your true colours in Conde Petie when we had to get married to get to the Iifa Tree... "  
  
Zidane brought her hand to his lips again and kissed each small, nicely manicured finger tenderly, " I loved you since the first time I bumped into you in the Royal Hallway... "  
  
" I know... "  
  
" You did? ", Zidane asked as he cocked his other eyebrow, both lifted now in surprise.  
  
Garnet nodded, " MMmm-hmmm.... "  
  
" How? "  
  
Garnet now giggled, " It was the look you had sparkling in your eyes when you saw my face after you bent over to peer into my hood... "  
  
Zidane chuckled and nodded, " Ahh... that time. Yeah.. well, you're right. You caught me... "  
  
Garnet rolled her eyes and then sighed lightly as she glanced over her shoulder, " Look, Zidane.. I'm going to go and get ready for the party now. You are coming, right? "  
  
Zidane nodded again and slowly, almost regretfully pulled his hand from hers, " Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world... I get free food, right? ", he joked lightly as he pointed a finger to his chest.  
  
Garnet rolled her eyes again and giggled as she reached out to gently slap his bare arm, the muscle twitching slightly from her soft slap.  
  
" Always the joker, huh, Zidane? "  
  
Zidane shrugged, " I try... "  
  
" I know... and you do a very nice job... ", she replied over her shoulder as she left him to part down the hall towards the stairs that would lead her to her room...  
  
***  
  
Zidane watched as she left and then sighed heavily. He had confessed... and he had meant every word and every promise he had ever said to her. He plowed a hand through his hair, sending it back away from his face and then turned around to head towards the front doors of the castle.  
  
About five minutes later, after turning down the wrong hallways a few times, he finally arrived in front of the door, where he found Freya Crescent standing around, her light green eyes carrying a totally displeased look within them.  
  
When Freya spotted Zidane walking towards her, she pursed her lips tightly, balled her hands into tight fists and marched up to him, meeting him half way. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as he grinned at her.   
  
" You're ten minutes late, Zidane! Where have you been!? ", she demanded as she reached out to poke a very long nail pointed finger at his chest.  
  
Zidane grimaced and reached up to rub at the spot where she had poked him, " Hey! That hurts, Freya... geez, why don't you cut those things... I was with Dagger. She was... lonely... "  
  
Freya frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, " Uh-huh! I see... "  
  
Zidane nodded, " Yeah... so, why are you here again? "  
  
" Because you said you were going to take me around town for a while... to catch up on the stuff we had missed over the three past months. You never even said goodbye to me and others when you returned from the Iifa Tree, only to leave with Garnet! "  
  
Zidane scratched his head, " Gee... I'm sorry, Freya... "  
  
Freya waved away his apology and then quirked a white eyebrow, " Well? Anytime... would be nice, Zidane.. ", she muttered.  
  
Zidane suddenly grinned, the thought of a nice trick coming into his mind and reached down to grasp her hand in his, " First.. I have something to say, Freya... "  
  
Freya jerked her head back and blinked at him. She looked down at his hand holding hers and then looked back at him.  
  
" What is it, Zidane? ", she asked, her voice confused, as she eyed him uncertainly.  
  
" Freya... I've placed a kiss in both my palms and opened my hands to the wind, so that you will think of me, as these kisses have made their way to you... "  
  
  
~The End~  
  
Author's Note: So... whatcha think of that bad short story?? *giggles* hehe... it was bad I know, I know. But, hey... it was my first try at a humor-like fic. Don't flame me for it either... I was only trying the humor section out and now I found out that I should just stick to romance/drama fics instead... LOL.. :p Please read and review... thanx a bunch!!  
  



End file.
